


Alternate History

by Waternixie



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, locked in a room, room of requirement playing wingman, this is actually in play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waternixie/pseuds/Waternixie
Summary: While looking for a place to study, Albus and Scorpius are trapped in a closet alone, together. Time to clear the air.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 48





	Alternate History

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment for a HP English course. Read Cursed Child then write an "alternate history" (I refused to call it anything other than what it really is - a fanfic), enlarging on an area of the canon - past, present, or future - not previously explained. And it had to be written in play format for some reason. So my group chose a post-Cursed Child love confession. Wrote it with two of my friends over two class periods, and then performed it for the rest of the class. Folks, I might've peaked early.

_Albus and Scorpius are walking down the corridor, peering around, searching_

Scorpius: Ugh we can't find a quiet place to study. Is there an open classroom or something?  
Albus: We could try the Room of Requirement? I think Dad mentioned it once. Gives you just what you need.  
Scorpius: The what?  
Albus: On the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.  
Scorpius: Oh, of course. That Room of Requirement. 

_They begin walking to room, chatting_

Scorpius: Hey Albus, I'm only going to be able to study with you for a little bit, that alright?  
Albus: But I need your help with Potions, Scorpion King.  
Scorpius: _(excitable)_ I'm going to try and hang out with Rose later! I know she's warming up to me, maybe I could even ask her on a date next time we go to Hogsmeade.  
Albus: But we always go to Hogsmeade together _(irritation growing, but why??)_  
Scorpius: Sorry, Al, just this once? I really think I have a shot.  
Albus: Alright. 

_They walk past the piece of wall and think about what they want. A door appears on the third time past. They open the door and it appears to be a room with tons of books and comfy study chairs._

Scorpius: Sweet. 

_Once they enter the Room of Requirement, they're surprised to find the room transformed into a broom closet barely big enough for the both of them. They hear the sound of the door closing._

Albus: Huh. That's odd. _[looking around the tight quarters]_

_A single lightbulb turns on overhead, washing the mildly-dank closet in a warm, orange tone._

Albus: Man, it's too dark in here. I can't read my textbook.  
Scorpius: _[stands up and makes his way to the door]_ That's weird. [He tries to open the door and the handle won't budge.  
Albus: Here let me try opening it. You're probably doing it wrong.  
Scorpius: Is there a right way to open a door?  
Albus: Have you tried pushing instead of pulling? 

_Albus gives it a whirl, it still doesn't open._

Albus: Well, looks like we're stuck in here.  
Scorpius: _(growing in anxiousness, trying to open the door)_ Alohomora! But we have to study! Alohomora! And I can't miss my chance to hang out with Rose! ALOHOMORA!  
Albus: What is up with you and Rose?  
Scorpius: What do you mean? _(distracted, preoccupied with the door handle)_  
Albus: _(moving further into Scorpius' personal space, what little there is)_ What I mean is why are you so hellbent on spending time with her? You cancel study sessions, you run off after class, now you want to go to Hogsmeade with her! It's like you're avoiding me. I'm your best friend. Isn't that enough? 

_Albus is now nearly nose-to-nose with Scorpius. Scorpius stutters, trying to move away from Albus, but he's already run out of room in the closet._

Scorpius: Of course it's enough! I just really want to get out of this closet and into a space where I can breathe properly. 

_He tugs and pushes the door again still to no avail. Albus grabs Scorpius, making him look at him._

Albus: I know you're already set for an O on this exam, I know you're not claustrophobic, and I know you're not being honest. So what is it? _(hurt)_  
Scorpius: _(irate and so so stressed at this point)_ But do you know how being stuck this close to you makes me feel? Huh, Albus? Did you think about that?? _(this is not how he planned for this to happen)_  
Albus: What do you mean Scorpius? I mean being stuck in a closet with anyone is not ideal but better to be with a friend.  
Scorpius: Albus you are so...so...so DENSE! You're my best friend, of course I still want to be around you, and I want that so much that I don't want to ruin it by doing something stupid when I am literally pressed up against you!  
Albus: Huh? Oh.

_Albus looks down for the first time, suddenly realizing how far he had moved towards Scorpius. He steps back abruptly._

Albus: _(mumbled)_ Sorry. 

_Scorpius lets out a breath he'd been holding, squeezing his eyes shut and looking up at the ceiling to collect his thoughts. It's silent._

Albus: Sorry.  
Scorpius: You already said that.  
Albus: Yeah, sorry. I'm an idiot, aren't I.  
Scorpius: Yeah, but that's alright.  
Albus: But you like Rose. Don't you?  
Scorpius: I guess? But she's more of a distraction, honestly. _(realizes what he said)_ That's so mean, please never tell her I said that. I just mean trying to date someone who will always reject me, it takes up time. It's easier than trying to date... someone who I'm already friends with, for example. 

Albus, ever the idiot, stares at Scorpius, confused. 

Scorpius: _[He looks down at his feet, shifting his weight back and forth]_ Don't make me spell it out for you.  
Albus: But Scorpius, I would never stop being friends with you. It's no fun to see you chasing after Rose. I just want to hang out with you. All the time. _[Scorpius looks up]_  
Scorpius: I just...I just think that means something different to me, Albus. You're my best friend. You always will be. Sometimes I just want you to be something else too. I guess. It's fine. _(pause)_ Forget it.  
Albus:....Yeah, sure.  
Scorpius: What?  
Albus: Actuallythat'dbegreatifyoudon'tmind.  
Scorpius: What?  
Albus: Uh, yeah, I mean, I also want to spend all the time ever with you, like that. I just never really thought about it in this way, but I definitely want to, and yeah that sounds really nice.  
Scorpius: Oh. Cool. Yeah...cool. Uh, what happens now? 

_Albus pauses, shuffling his feet. In a clear act of impulsivity, he jerks forward and pecks Scorpius on the cheek._

Albus: That, I guess? 

_Scorpius is frozen. Albus, gaining confidence, does the wall slam move (kabedon). However, the door suddenly unlocks, swinging open, making Albus stumble, and dumping Scorpius on the corridor floor._

Albus: Oh, shit the door! _[he realizes that Scorpius is still on the ground and scrambles to help him up]_

Scorpius: Thanks. Uh. Hm. I don't think I'll, uh, go to Hogsmeade with Rose if that's alright.  
Albus: Yeah, sure. I'm going...I'm going to take a walk if that's alright, see you later. 

_He doesn't budge, despite his words. Scorpius looks up, but before he can respond the bell sounds signaling the end of class. They look at each other and realize they have to head to their next class._

Scorpius: Right, um, I guess I'll see you around, then. They begin walking in the same direction  
Albus: Uhh, why are you following me?  
Scorpius: I have Potions next, and I'm pretty sure the dungeons are this way...  
Albus: Oh! Right. We have Potions together. You and me. 

_The bell rings again, and they realize how far away the classroom is. They break into a dead sprint._

**Author's Note:**

> slut (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=071pe_pXAD4)


End file.
